The Kind-of-But-Not-Really Daughter of Thor
by Phantom Creedy Lover
Summary: Oneshot. Fandral reflects on past loves, as well as his latest.


The first time Fandral fell for someone, it was Sif. They were young children at the time, more focused on playing in the streets than having any other worries. He had admitted liking her to her face when they were alone one day as they returned home. She punched him in the nose and declared it was Thor and not him she would marry someday for his trouble.

He second time he fell for a girl was a short while after that. He fell for the daughter of one of Odin's servants. At first, she returned his affection, letting him hold her hand and skip from place to place with him. But as time went on with her, she befriended Loki, then after he claimed her as "his only friend", she too was gone.

The years passed. Girls came into his life and went just as quickly. He grew into adulthood, growing more handsome as he went. Soon enough he was known as Fandral the Dashing. Women fawned over him any chance they got. They were eager to at least talk to the man- or go further. And many of them did. Most satisfied him in more than one way, of course. But there had always been something missing.

And then Odin exiled Thor and Loki attempted to take over. So he, Sif, Hogun and Volstagg went to Midgard- and so he met Darcy Lewis.

In his short time there, Fandral knew Lady Darcy was different than most. Sge was fiesty, and carried a Weapon of Thor with pride so strong it surprised him. She was not one for full names or titles, either. She called him Fanny many times before breaking into a fit of laughter. He knew not why, but the sound of it was pleasing to him, so he didn't mind. He was quite fond of certain… endowments of hers as well. The reasons of why he chose her as a bride when they assumed they were stranded for good were many, other than those. She was a goddess in her own right, his Daughter of Thor.

Once they returned to Asgard, he truly missed her. When he and the others found out that, some time later, Loki was back on Midgard trying to take it over, and Lady Jane and Lady Darcy may be in danger, he quite literally jumped at the chance to go to their aid- falling over his own cape in the process. And so he, Sif and the others went down, and, with the help of Darcy's Weapon of Thor, managed to convince the Shield Guardians to leave the women's protection to them.

He was happy to find Darcy was just as pleased as he was to see him. She greeted him with a squeal, that same nickname, and a hug. She proceeded tp punch him in the shoulder when he called her Daughter of Thor out of respect. It was "far too creepy 'cause the guy looks like he has like, six years on me" for her. She happily settled for Lady Darcy, and later on when that got old, she would his shoulder and insisted on him just calling her Darcy. After releasing her, he asked just what made his nickname so funny. When she smirked, pinched his behind and turned around to go find food, he put the pieces together, and was suddenly quite sure he was in love with the girl. A man had to appreciate that boldness in a woman, after all.

Most of the time there, Darcy would use Fandral as a human pillow on the couch, curled up into a ball and tucked into his side. She forced him to watch romantic comedies, as she called them- sometimes it was just comedies. When those weren't on, she was watching 'the news'- which described the trials Thor and his new companions were doing, saving the world and all that. Jane snapped at Darcy when Darcy had resorted to screaming "Go Thor!" at the screen when Thor was taking on an alien creature, claiming "The Avengers fighting is not a football game!". Fandral wasn't pleased when Darcy looked genuinely hurt at the comment for a second. She mumbled something under her breath, pulled Fandral's arm closer around her, and went right back to cheering their mutual Asgardian friend on as the battle raged.

And finally, when the "S.H.I.E.L.D Agents", namely Son of Coul, claimed that their protection was no longer needed, Darcy looked from the man to Fandral.

"Stay? I mean, it's totally your choice and you probably wanna go home and all that, and you can always come visit if you want, but you're really, really comfy, and…" She shut herself up with a huff, then settled for grinning innocently, and offering a, "Plllleeeassseeee? Stay?"

Between the smile, and the admiration for her that came back tenfold in that moment alone, he smiled, nodded, and took his turn to pull her closer. "Of course."

Would she leave him like the rest? He did not know, but at that moment, and for the first time, he didn't care, because he had found someone that didn't run off right away, and that made him happier as he had been in a while.

* * *

**A/N: For those of who who may not get the title: Darcy uses the taser/ as far as Fanny would be concerned something that shoots lightning so it would probably connect to Thor and all that, then back in the day/even sometimes now people are referred to as the sons/daughters of (insert whichever God here). Darcy carries a 'weapon of Thor', so she's considered his daughter. Get it, got it, good.**


End file.
